winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 402
The Tree of Life '('Fear in Pixie Village in the Nickelodeon dub) is the second episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Plot At Alfea, Palladium shows them the history of the Fairy Hunters and how they caught fairies and took their powers. They learn how magic on Earth disappeared and how humans forgot about fairies. Faragonda gives them a new task, bringing magic to Earth and finding the last fairy on Earth. The specialists come to Alfea and Sky surprises Bloom by being there. Faragonda asks the specialists to tag along and keep an eye on the Winx without them knowing. The Winx are nervous about their mission and Bloom suggests they go to Pixie Village to the Tree of Life. Flora tells them that the tree could tell them where the last fairy is. The Winx fly to Pixie Village and finds it deserted. They miniaturize to go into one of the houses and find Piff asleep. A monster then comes into the village and the Winx use their Enchantix powers defeat it. Piff dreams of how they were captured by the Shadow Phoenix and the monster comes back. The Winx transform and Stella is swallowed by the monster. They find out all the pixies are also trapped inside the monster’s stomach and the Winx use Enchantix convergence against the monster but it is useless. Aisha finds out a dream eater butterfly was feeding on Piff’s nightmares and creating the nightmare. When Aisha removed the butterfly, the monster disappears and the Winx reunite with the pixies. The pixies then take the Winx to the Tree of Life and Flora finds out the last fairy is the Gardenia. The pixies wanted to come along with the Winx, but the won’t let them because it is too dangerous. The Winx then set out to find the last fairy. Major Events *The Winx go to Pixie Village. *With Flora's powers, they learn that the last fairy on Earth is in danger, pursued by the evil Wizards of Black Circle. *The Winx learn that the Last Fairy on Earth is in Bloom's adoptive hometown: Gardenia. Debuts *Miniaturized Bloom Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Nabu **Helia **Timmy **Riven **Brandon *Pixies **Piff **Chatta **Ninfea **Tune **Lockette **Digit **Amore *Faragonda Trivia *This marks the first time that Bloom miniaturizes herself in Enchantix mode. *This episode and the previous one will be merged into the one hour Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This is the last time the Winx stay in their Season 3 civilan outfits. Mistakes *When Stella was being eaten by the monster her skirt was all pink when the sides of her skirt were meant to be orange. *In one scene, Tecna's shorts were missing. *When Flora was casting a spell, a part of her Enchantix outfit is missing. Script *Cinélume Voice Cast Cinélume Voice Cast *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume